Megalodon
Megalodon (meg-ah-lo-don, meaning “Big/Great Tooth”) is a huge hostile prehistoric shark that dwelled in various mid to late Cenozoic subtropical oceans. It was added in the 8.0.0 Build along with the 4 other "Mega Mobs". They are purely aquatic and highly aggressive, being the largest aquatic mob in-game, the only shark in the mod so far, and cathemeral, meaning they are active both during the day and at night. They are extremely dangerous, and can kill an unarmored player in one hit. They are also one of the eight apex predators that uses a special taming method, and as such, cannot be given essence of chicken. They do not drop any fossils, as sharks have cartilage in place of most bones. Females are approximately 13 blocks long and 4 blocks tall, and males are shorter at 10 blocks long. They are one of the only mobs where females are larger than males. Newborns are 2.5 blocks long, and are fully grown in 13 minecraft days. They, like the other apex predators, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic fish, they hatch from small egg sacs that need to be right-clicked in water. BEHAVIOR Megalodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood (seen with a DinoPedia) that can drop by being in an inadequate habitat, being overcrowded, being starved, or being attacked, and can be raised with food. Their mood cannot be raised by toys, as the megalodon will not play with any of the enrichment items including the aquatic bubble blower. Even at its highest mood, a megalodon, adult or infant, will not stop being aggressive unless tamed. Otherwise, the megalodon is a fully aquatic solitary shark that can only live in water, and will slowly die if beached on land. It is somewhat sluggish, but still very fast for its size, and will naturally seek out and eat the mobs listed below. It can also break blocks weaker than iron (aside from reinforced glass), which should be kept in mind when creating a tank for the creature. This can commonly lead to a situation where the megalodon breaks blocks on the edge of the body of water it is housed in, and then becomes trapped in the current that this creates. of the megalodon made using tar fossils.]] When it is aggressive, it is close to impossible to escape, as the megalodon is faster than the player when in water and even with diamond armor, its attack is strong enough to kill in one hit. They will sometimes have a special animation where they grab the player or another mob and shake them in their jaws before killing them. As such, it is strongly advised to never attack a megalodon from close up, but instead use bows, potions, or TNT. Their prey items include: squid, all vanilla animals, zombies (they will not eat rotten flesh), alligator gar, coelacanth, sturgeon, TBA. Baby megalodon are vulnerable to only the largest of predators, and adult megalodon are prey to none. TAMING Megalodon is one of several apex predators that uses the special boss fight-esque taming method. A megalodon must be an adult (at least 13 days old) to be tamed. To begin the taming process, the player must first of all attack the megalodon until it is at 8 hp (4 hearts; this is easy to check with a DinoPedia). Strong armor, strength potions, and an enchanted bow is recommended. After being weakened, the megalodon will then enter "sleep mode" and roll onto its stomach. While it is knocked out, the player must right click it with a aquatic scarab gem. It will then rise back up and regain all its heath, signifying that it is tamed. The tamed megalodon can then be ordered with a Skull Stick. Another tutorial to this process can be found here. RIDING Tamed megalodon are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip. When ridden, they won't go hungry or age. The megalodon will stay at relatively the same speed, and they don't seem to be able to break blocks while being ridden, so it is easy for it to become stuck. They also will not allow themselves to be beached. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. FEEDING Megalodon is a self-sufficient carnivore that will automatically hunt the aforementioned animals. They can also be hand-fed any kind of fish spawn or meat, mod or vanilla, except rotten flesh. They will also eat from aquatic feeders that have meat in them. SOUNDS GALLERY 2019-02-12 18.05.40.png 2019-02-12 18.34.21.png 2019-02-12 18.16.55.png 2019-02-13_15.05.34.png|A beached megalodon 2019-02-13_15.13.44.png|A megalodon about to attack a pelican Megalodon1111111.png|Model Grid Megalodon Sac.png 2019-02-16_14.34.35.png|A baby megalodon killing a guardian Girlie.jpg|A fully grown female megalodon. 2019-02-28_14.20.37.png|A megalodon being tamed 2019-03-01_15.02.24.png|A megalodon swimming below a ship 2019-03-20_13.23.50.png|A megalodon being attacked by a sea serpent Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.13.27.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-11-13_11.03.36.png|A Megalodon chases a Orca. Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Piscivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Scarab tame Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Rideable Category:Vertebrate Category:Fish Category:Miocene Category:Pliocene